<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Samhain Wedding by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182269">Samhain Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, marriage law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione marries Lucius on Samhain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Samhain Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Hermione's Haven roll-a-drabble Hermione/regular hp roll. I received Lucius/Marriage Law and came up with this. I used google docs for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione could not believe the audacity of the Ministry to enact the marriage law so close to Samhain. <i> Are they mad? I don’t know anyone who can help me unless…</i> her thoughts trailed off as she spied the Ministry owl perched outside the window waiting.</p><p>She took a deep breath and let the poor owl in. Giving it a treat and water as she read her doom. “I’m to be married to Lucius Malfoy? Well that is certainly better than any other Death Eater I’m sure will be petitioning for me like crazy.”  She muttered to herself and signed the parchment.</p><p>The owl hooted and stuck its leg out for her to attach the rolled up parchment to its leg. So it can fly back to the Ministry with her response.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lucius was reclining in his comfy chair reading the Daily Prophet as the Ministry owl swoop in. “Well, Icarius nice to see you. Let’s see what idiocy the Ministry has cooked up today.” he spoke softly, rubbing the owl’s head. </p><p>Lucius untied the parchment, took a sip of his brandy then spewed it out everywhere. “Have they gone insane? With Miss Granger tied to me? I wonder how she would feel about us?” he signed the parchment quickly knowing that his other friends would probably petition for her out of revenge.</p><p>Lucius knew that Hermione would’ve preferred Severus, but since his passing and his promise that he made with Lucius. Knew he would have to protect her to fulfill Severus’ life debt.</p><p>“Well old boy, wish you were here. I know Hermione would be suited to you better. It is Samhain so please pay us a visit if you can.” He raised his glass in salute and polished his brandy off.</p><p>Hermione was pacing with excitement waiting for Lucius’ response. </p><p>The Ministry owl returned to her apartment window and she let Icarius in quickly knowing the owl was probably tired. </p><p>Hermione untied the parchment trying to keep her hands steady. She read the response and sighed in relief.</p><p>Hermione quickly wrote a quick note to Lucius and attached it to the owl. “Malfoy Manor, please Icarius.” The owl hooted kindly and flew away.</p><p>Lucius was the one pacing quickly back and forth with his eyebrows furrowed. He was concerned that Hermione might not want to marry him. He snorted remembering the talks he had with Severus.</p><p>Icarius pecked on Lucius’ window to be let in. “You may enter Icarius,” Lucius’ gently caressed the owl’s head. Gave the tired owl some water and food while he read Hermione’s note. “Of course she can come over!”</p><p>He activated the Floo network allowing Hermione entrance to his study.  She brushed the floo powder off her shoulder and looked around cautiously.</p><p>“My dear Miss. Granger, welcome. I have the whole house redone after that horrid incident.” His arms were welcoming and she went to him.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. But as we are to be married on Samhain night, you may call me Hermione.”</p><p>“Lucius, please. I want to make you feel comfortable and welcomed here at the manor. Draco and Astoria will be our witness. He’s enroute now with Astoria.”</p><p>Hermione blinked, “He’s ok with us getting married?”</p><p>Lucius sighed deeply, “He is. He understands that Narcissa and I were not in love and quickly divorced after the war.”</p><p>“But what if we’re not compatible…” her voice drifted off as Lucius kissed her soundly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closely.</p><p>She felt his hard on poking through his trousers. “Why wait? We could do it right here and now before Samhain.” she purred delectably in his ear.</p><p>Lucius growled, “Don’t tempt me witch! We agreed on Samhain. It's tomorrow. Can you wait patiently my sweet?”</p><p>She mewled out, “Yes.” feeling Lucius’ hands trailing down her back.</p><p>*******<br/>At the Ministry...Lucius and Hermione waited patiently for Draco and Astoria to show up. Lucius was trying his best to keep calm seeing how exquisite Hermione looked for him.</p><p>Draco and Astoria came rushing down the hall. “Just in time.” Draco gasped trying to catch his breath.</p><p>The ceremony lasted an hour and they signed the wedding certificate knowing they will be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>